


Distractions

by crystalsnowflakes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: Reno is in the midst of a scouting mission when he runs into a distraction. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Never gone clubbing, and never will now that I’m an old fart. Had to look up a bunch of YouTube clips of clubbing, so please don't judge if it's...off? :)

Reno walked past the bouncer and instantly winced when a bright pink light shot into his eye momentarily. He was too old for this shit and the faster he got out of here, the better. His usual uniform had been forgone to deter any additional attention and the only pair of jeans he owned in his closet felt stiff and rough against his skin. He felt uncomfortable without the familiar weight of his goggles above his forehead and the only saving grace was the familiar dress shirt that he was wearing.

His eyes drifted towards the brightly lit private lounge at the back of the nightclub as he spotted the mark and he counted the number of bodyguards that were around. A concealed door lay less than ten steps away from the space and it would take less than five seconds for the target to retreat back into the door, where there was sure to be additional security.

Staying at the edge of the crowd, he had the intention to conceal himself as well as not wanting to attract any unsolicited advances. He was sure anyone here would be over ten years younger than him and he had no desire to unwittingly become a pedophile. Even so, he had to remind himself that he was on a job because he couldn’t help but admire the scene, especially of that woman dancing enticingly in a little black dress near the VIP area.

While she wasn’t particularly endowed in the chest area, the shimmery black dress clung onto her like a second skin and rode up her creamy thighs and he didn’t think he'd ever seen such long, strong legs on a woman. The stilettos she was wearing made her normally long legs even lengthier and he didn’t know how she could possibly be jumping in those heels. Her long dark hair was soaring in the air, her eyes half-lidded with ecstasy, her mouth partly opened and her slender neck glistening… He felt his mouth go dry and his pants tightening involuntarily as he cursed himself.

His eyes trailed down her sinewy arms in guilty pleasure—he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off this wild mix even if he tried. Something fluttered in the air and it took him a few seconds to notice the recognizably delicate _pink_ fabric tied to her left arm.

“Aw shit.”

Reno’s brain shut down momentarily when he realized who exactly he had been undressing in his mind. Worst was, knowing who it was didn’t help because he found her attractive _even_ in her boyish top and ugly khaki shorts and now she was in front him with a tiny piece of cloth that barely passed as a dress.

Royal duties had called her back to her hometown and he hadn’t seen her for months—he didn’t realize how much he had missed her until this very moment.

He knew he should have turned around and walked away, but something about her had always intrigued him and he was never one to back away from a challenge. The thing that bothered him the most was what the hell she was doing here, in Edge, at this particular nightclub.

Her eyes were glimmering with mirth as he approached and she never once stopped dancing. As he drew closer, her arms reached up behind him and she pulled him towards her, causing their bodies to press together tightly. Undaunted, he placed his hands on her waist and noticed absentmindedly that she was only a couple of inches shorter because of her heels.

“Play along, ‘kay?” she whispered, her voice tantalizingly to his ears.

He nuzzled her neck softly and smirked to himself when her breath hitched. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here, brat?”

She couldn’t help the soft snort of laughter that escaped as she buried her face into his neck. “Same thing you are, Carrot Top. I’m surprised Reeve got the Turks involved though.”

“How the hell do you know ‘bout this?” he asked, nipping gently on her neck. “Was told you resigned.”

She let out a soft moan as her hands reached up and curled her fingers into his hair. “I...keep track of the WRO,” she admitted without much shame. “I’m stuck in boring meetings all day, anyways.”

“You mean you hacked into the database?” he asked amusingly and not at all surprised. He’d have to tell Reeve to upgrade his security.

“Nah,” she giggled a bit, “Just Cat-boy's emails. I know WRO doesn’t have a capable enough spy to do this job, so… y’know. Here I am.”

“No, that’s why _I’m_ here. Whatcha doing here, ‘cause I’m sure as hell Reeve doesn’t know you’re here,” he muttered as he tilted her head and sucked on the side of her neck, looking smug as she sighed his name.

She pulled away to gaze at his face, an impish grin on her face. “Sorry, I take it back. I don’t know what _you’re_ here for, but _I’m_ just clubbing.”

He studied her carefully before closing his eyes in frustration and pressing his forehead against hers, “...You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” he muttered, “You’re here, solo, and no one else knows you’re here. Do you know how _dangerous_ he is?”

“Not solo,” she responded, her grin widening. “I have _you._ And I’m on my two-week vacation from my duties.” She hid her face into the hollow of his neck again, away from his piercing eyes, breathing in the smell of him. 

He couldn’t stop the snicker. “This is how you choose to spend your vacay?” Everything about her was intoxicating and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the atmosphere or of _her._ He had to force himself to focus on the mission at hand because he was tempted to leave with her _right now_ and find somewhere with a little more privacy.

“I’m _clubbing,_ ” she lied unconvincingly, “But I’m happy to take suggestions about how else to spend the rest of my vacation once we’re done?”

He groaned at her insinuation, “Do you even know what you’re doing to me, brat? I’m here to scout and ‘Lena is comin’ back for the job later.”

“I _know_ what I’m doing.” She drew back, her eyes dark with desire before she tittered. “And you look a little too old to be here, no?”

He glared at her before he muttered, “Shut up, twerp.” Because she wasn’t wrong and it was a harsh reminder that she was _way too young_ for him. Now if only he could keep his hands off of her and she could stop drawing those patterns on his neck with her thumbs.

She kissed him softly on the lips, her eyes dancing. “Just need to get the evidence and get out, right? Easy peasy.”

It took all of his self-control not to pull her back into a deeper kiss because a small peck like that _should not affect him like this._ So he stared at her instead, exasperated at her enthusiasm for this job. “And how do you propose we do that, princess?”

Her lips curled up mischievously and his heart lurched unexpectedly into his throat, “I have an idea. Just follow my lead, ‘kay?”

“This is a fuckin’ terrible idea,” he gritted out as she pulled him closer to the VIP area, arms still around each other. Feeling out of his element was not something he felt often because he was here to _scout out the place_ , not _complete the mission_ . Her dossier had been read over a thousand times—it was not often someone could impress _him_ and he knew she could handle herself. But he was Second-in-Command and since Tseng was never the lead in missions anymore, he was used to _knowing what the hell was going on_ and not just following someone else’s lead.

As they got as close as possible without being told to leave, she looked at him again, her eyes full of playfulness and he had a feeling that this was how he was going to die one day. She’d come up with something incredibly risky and _dumb_ and he would go along with it because he didn’t think he can ever say no to those damn eyes.

“Kiss me,” she murmured, then added with a roguish wink, “Roughly.”

“The fu-”

And she yanked him into her, crushing his mouth against hers painfully. He growled in frustration because _what the fuck_ was she thinking and he returned the kiss as fiercely as he could, his front teeth still stinging sharply. One of his hands grabbed her waist forcefully, keeping her in place as the other reached up to the back of her neck to stop her from pulling away.

It wasn’t until he fell right on top of her that he realized she had been slowly backing up towards the stairs of the VIP lounge.

And then she pushed him off of her furiously, tears in her eyes, sobbing. “What is _wrong_ with you? You’re _such a perv_ , you old fart. I told you I wasn’t _old enough_!” she was screaming and weeping and her tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Reno scrambled off the floor and onto his feet in the ensuing chaos. The bodyguards surrounded both the target and _her_ as they glared at _him_ as if he was the enemy.

“What the _fuck…_ ”

“You!” The boss shouted at him and he looked up in confusion, “Get outta here.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and scurried away to a spot farther away, one where he could still keep an eye on her and jump in if necessary.

Somehow, she had managed to entangle herself into the kingpin’s arms with a glimmer of triumph and pride in her eyes, and it was only then that he realized what the hell was going on. He snorted inwardly to himself because he suddenly remembered that very bright pink post-it note in the bigwig’s file mentioning the fact that he was a pedophile who was into young girls. And she looked young enough to be considered underage, with her heart-shaped face, deceivingly innocent and impossibly wide eyes.

With tears down her face, she had turned around to thank the target profusely and he had to stop himself from gawking because he was both amazed and frightened by her acting. But more than that, he didn’t like the way the target’s hands were roaming up her legs, or down her sides and it took all of his self-restraint not to run over and plummet his fists into the kingpin’s face. When the bossman finally stood up and dragged her into the backroom, he clenched his fists and had to force himself not to follow.

Reno waited for an hour, and when it seemed like nothing had changed, he finally made his way to Seventh Heaven, hoping that he hadn’t made a mistake in trusting her file.

By the time he arrived, she was already there with her usual top and khaki pants and her make-up cleaned, her hair in a neat ponytail, chattering away with Tifa. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as he sat down next to her and she spun the drink in her hands breezily.

“Hiya Turkey. Look time no see.” She grinned, her eyes roaming over him, settling down on the expanse of his bare chest. “I like your new look.”

He took the beer that Tifa handed him with a nod of thanks. “It’s been a while, brat. Like the new hair.”

When Tifa finally walked away to greet and serve another customer, she propped up her head with her fists and turned to look at him. “What took you so long, Carrot Top?”

He wasn’t sure what to say. The short time he had spent with her in that club had felt so long, and yet, it didn’t feel like it was enough time. He had somehow missed the warmth of her body in his arms and what the hell was he thinking, coming straight to the bar when he should have gone home for a cold shower first?

She slid a memory card over to him. “Don’t tell Reeve I was involved, ‘kay? Might get in trouble with my old man.”

“Thanks,” he muttered. He can’t tell if he wants to kill her for what happened or kiss her until he can’t breathe.

There was a long stretch of silence, and Tifa had glanced at them more than once because they were usually at each other’s throat and it was strange to see the both of them so quiet and not killing each other.

“So…” she trailed off, “What’s the plan for the rest of the evening?”

“Getting drunk,” he responded curtly. He knew it was better to leave whatever happened back at the club, but even so, he couldn’t find it in himself to banter with her. He felt a sense of loss, even though he hadn't _lost_ anything and he was unfamiliar with this foreign emotion.

“I…” she paused, a little uncertain, “I’m back for two weeks. Any suggestions for what to do?”

He realized at that moment that she was full of _doubts_ and was just as unsettled about whatever it was that happened between them as he was. And while it shouldn’t, it made him feel better that he was not the only one feeling immensely uncomfortable about the situation. So he said the first thing that came to his head and he didn’t think he had ever been so _awkward_ in front of a woman.

“I need a shower,” he said wryly.

She chortled, not realizing that he was cursing himself inwardly. “Is that an invitation, Mr. Casanova?” Her cheeks were flushed, her lips tugging into a smile.

“Only if you accept,” he recovered smoothly, quirking his eyebrow and smirking slightly.

Reno hesitated for a split second before holding out his hand because he knew as well as she did that it wasn’t just an invitation for a shower. He was inviting her into his life and he knew it would be impossible to get rid of her afterwards, just like it had been impossible for AVALANCHE to get rid of her even after she had stolen all of their materia.

Yuffie grabbed his hand without pausing and yanked him off the stool, dragging him out of the bar, leaving both their drinks unfinished, her laughter ringing through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I think Reno has said what terrible ideas Yuffie has in almost every one of my fics. Heh.
> 
> Comments or kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> [Revised August 27, 2020]


End file.
